The present disclosure relates to systems and methods to generate software test cases, and more specifically, to a rule based software test cases generator.
Database query languages, such as SQL, support a wide syntax of language elements that can be combined together in SLW queries to perform a wide variety of relational database activities. To certify that an implementation of an SQL syntax is correctly implemented, a large set of test cases, such as SQL queries are created to validate and exercise an SQL component of the database. The test cases are manually created, and run as a set of statically stored batch jobs.